


An Animatronic Heart

by silverNebulae



Category: Chobits, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Jarvis, Chobits crossover but doesn't follow chobits storyline, Crossover, Multi, Other known characters are persocoms too, persocom!JARVIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, an employee of a government organisation named SHIELD is given a new assignment that's a little out of his comfort zone. Luckily he has the help of someone very talented in this field, but not so lucky that his feelings won't get in the way. [MARKED FOR REVISION]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve moves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I know this means YET ANOTHER multi-chapter upload but in my defence, I wasn't going to post this one. I reckon this will be written faster than the others though so I decided to share it. I'll still try to update the other fics as fast as I can so don't worry :) If anything is confusing feel free to comment and I'll answer any questions. I hope you guys like this one cause it was fun to start and I'm hoping it will be fun to finish :D Not a lot happens in chapter 1 but chapter 2 will be up real soon!

As it was unlike what he was used to, the hustle and bustle was probably the first thing Steve noticed about New York. He had been moved there because his boss, Nick Fury, had called him out for a mission.

Steve reached his new apartment and double-checked the address. Yep, this was the place. It looked just like the pictures he'd seen in the advertisement back home. It was a white building with plenty of windows. The area was quiet too, considering this was New York. Steve looked at the garden squares surrounding the pathway. He saw different kinds of flowers which made him smile, glad there was some kind of greenery in a concrete place. Pulling what luggage he had with him, Steve headed into the building with his brand new key. With a small creak, the front entrance welcomed him and alerted all in the area of his arrival.

"Oh, hello" A man greeted, who was painting a table by the stairs.

"Hi" Steve smiled, still looking around.

"Might you be the new neighbour? I couldn't help but notice your suitcase" He gestured to it, standing to shake the blonde's hand.

"Yeah that's me, I'm Steve Rogers" Steve shook the man's hand with a grin.

-"Nice to meet you. I'm Phil Coulson, the manager of this building".

-"Oh I see, nice to meet you too".

-"Follow me, I'll show you to your apartment".

-"Oh okay, thank you".

Steve was guided up to the second floor and to the third door along. 

"Here we are" Coulson smiled. 

"Thank you Mr Coulson" Steve smiled back.

"Call me Phil" Phil insisted and departed.

Steve unlocked his new door and opened it for the first time. A fresh breeze blew past him and he subconsciously took it into his lungs. The room looked larger than he thought but realised it would probably shrink once his furniture was in place. His moving boxes had been placed in a big pile by the door, along with his couch and coffee table.

"I'm finally here" He thought to himself. 

With a stretch, he flopped onto the seats. He allowed himself a minute to relax, since he'd travelled for a while. The spring air came in through the open window and he realised where the breeze appeared from. It smelt of fresh grass and the flowers he'd seen earlier. It made him wonder whether Phil had planted them.

Knock, Knock.

Hm? The door?

"Hello?" Steve called out nice and loud, making his way to the front door.

He opened it to reveal Phil, who spoke "Like it? I thought you might want a hand moving furniture but now I'm here, I'm thinking I'd probably be a lot slower compared to you".

Steve chuckled, he realised Phil must have been talking about his muscular form. 

"Well thanks for the thought, that was nice of you" He thanked.

"Anytime. Literally, I live in #1 on the first floor if you ever need anything. I opened the window to let some air in, I hope that was okay" Phil shrugged.

"Yeah it was great, thank you Mr-- er, Phil" Steve corrected.

As the landlord walked away, Steve was about to go back in when he heard Phil call back to him, "Oh yeah, there's some mail in your box downstairs. See you".

"Mail already?" Steve thought but headed down there to retrieve it.

His mailbox was on the second shelf at the end, so he had to bend down a little to get the contents. There was indeed, two envelopes. He took them back up to his room to open, for some reason, larger first. It had some papers inside from a phone company, trying to persuade him to join them. The other, was from the company that hired him. He opened it, hastily this time, and read the main letter. It informed him that he wouldn't start work until next week and that his designated persocom was ready for pick up. It gave the address at the bottom which Steve ripped off and folded, putting it in his pocket. First, he'd sort this place out. Then he'd fetch the persocom.


	2. Steve collects

The streets were long and a little confusing, but eventually Steve came to 'Stone Lane'. He looked for 'The Stone Corner', as instructed by his letter, and found a small corner store by the same name. It looked quite old compared to the more modern looking houses around it. He went inside and found it to be empty, no customers to be seen. A bell went off as he stepped in and an elderly woman came through a back-area.

He walked up to the pale, white, counter with smile, "Afternoon".

"Afternoon. Lovely weather we're having" The woman smiled back.

Steve's mind shot back to the letter yet again and he answered, "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella".

The woman smirked with a hint of knowing and her hand glided to the locked hatch that separated the store from the owner.

"Please come through" She guided, unlocking and lifting it up for him.

"Thank you" Steve nodded, joining her behind the counter and following the pathway into the back.

It lead through the stock room, full of products for the store, and Steve reached for the tallest rack at the very back. He gave it a push to the side and slid the rest, as it disappeared into the right side wall. It revealed a door with a hand panel, which the blond placed his palm upon. A blue light registered it and allowed him through the door. He padded down a long, metal, corridor and turned a corner, entering the small local SHIELD base. There were agents, and various other employees, all tapping away or talking through headsets. Steve assumed they were working hard.

Nick Fury, director and head honcho, stood proudly in the middle of the mass of machines. All the open corridors seems to point toward his location. He was tapping at his own screen until he noticed Steve make his way over. With a quick hand gesture, the writing was gone and he was turning to shake Steve's hand.

"Glad you could make it, Rogers" He greeted.

"New assignment? You think I'd hide away?" Steve joked. 

"Not after the relocation. I hope New York's treating you well" Fury bade, although his low-tone didn't give the statement full enthusiasm.

"It's very...bright" He smiled to himself.

Steve hadn't been a part of SHIELD for a long time but he'd had his share of missions. Even so, he'd never been stationed in New York. By the looks of things, he may be here permanently.

"You'll get used to the city, even if it does always surprise you" Fury spoke, definitely flat this time. 

"I suppose, but it may take some effort" Steve nodded, "So what's the assignment?".

Fury stared at him for a moment, Steve assuming he was thinking. Eventually he said, "Follow me. I'll show it to you".

* * *

"You know I'm no good with a lot of technology?" Steve reminded the director. 

"That's the beauty of persocom technology. It does everything for you" Fury explained, typing in a specific code into a locked chamber. 

The cylinder's doors opened and revealed a bright, cool, interior. Steve's mouth opened a little as he peered at what was inside. Before him sat a machine, shaped just a young human boy. It looked so human, it was like looking at a sleeping body. Even more convincing than a mannequin. It's short, tousled, mousy brown hair lay flat underneath what looked like navy headphones. Steve knew differently however as he saw the circular bottoms lifted outwards with bright read interiors. Numerous wires were connected the the inside, making it seem as if the persocom was suspended by it's head. The eyes were closed, making the slightly-longer-than-usual eyelashes stand out against the peachy skin. He looked a little muscular, his arms bare from the navy vest. 

"This is the persocom?" Steve murmured, still locked in a slight awe.

"Yes" Fury confirmed, "His name is Peter Parker".


	3. Steve meets

"Peter Parker?" Steve repeated, finally looking at Nick who looked a mix of proud and still unimpressed. 

"Also known as Spiderman, by his codename" Nick informed, looking the persocom up and down again, even though it hadn't moved from how he left it.

"Why Spiderman?" Steve blinked.

"Cause spiders are pretty harmless until they have venom" Nick sighed.

Steve blinked again, not understanding, and Nick nodded, "It'll make sense in debriefing".

He put a hand on Steve's back, leading him away, "I'll go over the assignment details while he's being disconnected".

* * *

"He's a custom persocom from Oscorp. As you're aware, Oscorp fell when it's CEO went bad" Nick read from his papers, while Steve overlooked the file on the metallic table.

"How'd you get him?" The blond asked.

"We found him at a crime scene. He was holding some people who were unconscious. At first we thought he'd killed them, but then he started pleading that we help them so they wouldn't die. After looking at them, we realised he'd protected them from the building's ruins".

"He was...trying to help people" Steve realised.

"Mhm. Considering he was found in the ruins of Oscorp, he seems to be a good guy" Nick nodded.

Steve looked back to the file in front of him and let his mind think, not speaking until he eventually asked, "So what's the problem?".

"Problem?" Nick repeated.

"Well this wouldn't be an assignment if there wasn't a problem to solve" Steve raised an eyebrow. 

Nick gave a small, soundless, chuckle and turned so his side was facing Steve, "The reason his codename is Spiderman, is because there's a defect named Venom".

"Venom? What does the defect do?" Steve asked, his eyes widening a little.

"It would seem Peter's good streak only goes so far" Nick explained, "If his defences are too strained, a mechanism of some kind kicks in and takes over his system. That's Venom. It can wreak havoc and even put lives in danger, we suspect".

"So what's my part?" Steve nodded.

"We're thinking it may be a virus. If we could just get into his systems, we could fix it, delete it if necessary. Unfortunately, they seem to be locked off. Probably a password. Your job is to try and get it from him" Nick informed.

"How? What can _I_ do?" Steve questioned.

-"Become his new master. He seems to have no memory of Oscorp at all, we only know he came from there since there's a logo on him. We're aiming for you to...'reprogramme' him, for want of a better word".

-"So you want me to...earn his trust?"

-"Not exactly. He's not human, it's more complicated than a simple trick. You need to make him reset, sort of. He will understand that he's a part of this organisation and you are his master, making the password revealed to you or removed completely".

"So, you're hoping he'll tell me himself" Steve assumed.

"It's not exactly the most solid of plans, but there's a lot riding on the possible success" Nick confirmed. 

Steve swallowed, letting the details sink in. Nick looked at him expectantly. There was a moment's silence before he answered, "I'm going to need help with using persocoms".

* * *

"He's been disconnected, Sir. Ready for booting" An agent informed Fury on their return.

"Good, start him up" Fury commanded.

"Yes, Sir" The agent replied, and lifted Peter's right arm.

He did it a little slow, so Steve thought how heavy it must be. Fury did mention they were lighter upon booting. The agent's hand moved to the centre of Peter's armpit, until he felt a soft spot and pushed it. There was a click sound and then the 'wrr' of working machinery. The agent moved away and the persocom came to life. The head lifted from it's slightly tilted position and it's eyes opened, revealing chocolate brown irises. Steve looked into them and saw a dull light behind the pupils. Even though Peter looked incredibly human, there was a missing lifeness in his eyes that reminded you he was far from human. Steve glanced at Fury, who didn't seem phased in the slightest, showing he'd seen this many times. Peter's irises began to slowly turn clockwise and a stream of light would shoot across the pupil every second or so. 

"Configuration in process, booting complete" Peter spoke, in a monotonous voice.

"This next part is for you" Nick smiled to Steve. Was that a smirk?

"Hello. Please state your name, Master" Peter requested, still in a monotone.

Steve swallowed and spoke up, "Steven Rogers".

-"Noted, what should I call you?".

"Steve is fine" The blond felt a small embarrassment, unsure of the reason.

-"Please state what my name is".

-"...Peter Parker".

-"Understood. What should I answer to?".

-"Er, Peter...I guess".

-"Details confirmed, starting up now".

Peter closed his eyes and the working computer sounds came a little louder and more frequent.

"Good job, Rogers. The rest, Peter will sort himself. If there's something he needs to know, he'll prompt you and you just need to answer him" Nick explained, walking off and leaving the two of them.

Before he left, he handed Steve an address on a piece of paper, "Go and see this guy. He is your partner in the mission and will also tell you anything you need to know about persocoms. Take Peter with you".


	4. Steve Learns

Steve pushed the Intel button and waited. Eventually a voice came through the dark speaker.

“Hello and welcome to the Stark residence. How may we help you today?” He heard it say.

The voice seemed to speak very clear and with an English accent. It took Steve by surprise a little.

“Er...I'm Steve Rogers, I was hoping to speak to Mr Stark” He managed.

“Do you have an appointment?” The voice asked. 

“Erm...well, no but I--” Steve started but was interrupted.

“I'm sorry, I'm afraid the master is very busy and is on a tight schedule. Please return at a later date” The voice announced.

“It's about custom persocoms!” Steve rushed, before the Intel was cut off.

There was a silence, before the voice spoke again. Steve didn't realise he'd been holding his breath until he left it go.

“Please enter, Mr Rogers. The master will see you now” The voice informed as the double-gates opened.

The indoor part of the house was just as suave as the outside. It was very modern, glowing lights from gadgets all over the place. A tall, blond stood in the hallway facing them. He wore a white shirt with his collar open, black trousers and a black blazer. His hair was short, only a little shorter than Steve's, and a darker shade. He had piercing navy blue eyes that looked clam and peaceful, maybe even a little sleepy-looking. 

“Greetings, Mr Rogers. It's a pleasure to have you here” He welcomed, bowing his head a little. 

“Thanks for having us. I'm Steve and this is--” Steve began, gesturing to Peter who stood next to him. 

“Peter Parker” A voice interrupted, making everyone look in it's direction.

A young man with short dark hair and Hollywood facial hair stood on the stairs, peering over at them. There was a moment's silence before he began to descend and join the smartly-dressed-man's side.

“So, they finally booted you up huh? Good, about time” His eyes examined Peter quickly and then turned to Steve, “Mr Rogers. Nice of you to join us”.

He didn't sound too enthusiastic but Steve didn't question it.

“Thank you for letting us into your home, Mr Stark” Steve nodded.

“Jarvis, please see to our guests while I clean up” The man ordered to the blond next to him.

“Yes, Sir” 'Jarvis' obeyed and stepped closer to Steve while Mr Stark headed across the open hall.

“Please follow me” Jarvis requested and led them to a large room with cream walls and dark carpet. There were a couple of very large photo-frames on the wall that presented a slideshow of images.

Steve stared at everything in the room, awe plain on his face. It was all so... _animated_.

“Please make yourselves comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?” Jarvis asked, as Peter sat down nonchalantly while Steve sat down still looking around.

“Er...no, thank you” Steve smiled as he snapped to attention.

Mr Stark entered the room, fresh-faced and wearing a t-shirt, instead of the vest he'd been in before. He walked over to them, a natural greatness in his stride that Steve noticed. It reminded him of someone.

“Thank you, Jarvis” He nodded and sat in a chair opposite to Peter and Steve.

Jarvis simply nodded and stood next to the sofa.

“So, you are the Steve Rogers I've heard about” Mr Stark spoke up, “Call me Tony. I go by many titles, I won't share them all”.

“You're a genius” Steve recalled right after Tony finished.

“Ah, yes. That is one of them” Tony nodded.

“What exactly have you heard about me?” Steve asked, curious.

“A few things. A couple of them being that you're super-human” Tony admitted.

Steve blushed a little, “Erm, well, I'm just experienced”.

“But not in persocom technology, I understand” Tony gestured toward Jarvis slightly.

“No, not at all I'm afraid. But that's why we're partners, right?” Steve responded.

“Correct. So let's get started with a check-up, Steve could you sit next to me” Tony confirmed.

“Oh er, okay” Steve rose from his seat, a little confused.

“Jarvis, could you run the scans on Peter” Tony ordered as Steve took the seat next to him.

“Certainly, Sir” Jarvis made his way over to the persocom and leant forward.

He lifted the left circular disk on Peter's head and pulled one of his own 'animal-ear' like ears apart. His stuck outward in a triangular shape, unlike Peter's headphone looking ones. Jarvis reached inside the open blue and white ear and pulled a long wire out of it. He plugged it into Peter's head and took a seat next to him.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Parker. I'm just going to run a quick check up on your systems” Jarvis explained to him.

“Okay, nice to meet you too Jarvis” Peter greeted and turned his head to face front like Jarvis had done.

“He called him Jarvis” Tony mumbled and Steve heard.

“Is that bad?” He asked.

“No, it's actually good. It means his learning systems are all go and even have some data that allows him to learn things without command or prompt” Tony shrugged.

“Of course” Steve nodded, although he just about understood what it meant.

He looked over at Jarvis and Peter who were motionless, apart from the streaks of light and turning of their irises that indicated they were at work. The familiar sounds of working machinery sounded in his ears and Steve looked toward Tony. He had an intrigued look on his face and his chocolate eyes were slightly narrowed in thought. After a minute or two, the sounds came louder, sharper, and Steve noticed the streaks of light shoot faster.

“What's going on?” He asked Tony.

“Jarvis is reaching protected files. His systems are working harder to complete the task” He answered, quite seriously but still relaxed.

Steve watched as the sounds came louder, and louder, until they finally stopped short. Jarvis fell forward and Steve's reflexes forced him to lunge to catch him. He caught the persocom before he fell to the floor and held him for a minute. After a couple of seconds, Jarvis began to move again and the sounds came back. His eyes were back to normal and he sat back straight in the seat.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, standing straight himself.

“Quite, Mr Rogers. No need to worry, thank you for your assistance” Jarvis nodded, before turning to Tony, “A portion of my data seems to have crashed, Sir”.

“Which data?” Tony asked, standing too. He still looked so calm.

“Just some household chores and stock information” Jarvis answered.

“Peter? Are you okay?” Steve asked, concern strong in his voice.

“Rest assured, Mr Rogers. Mr Parker's systems are all fine” Jarvis confirmed.

“Oh good” Steve sighed in relief.

“I feel fine” Peter assured.

“Restore the crashed files from the back-up, Jarvis” Tony spoke.

“Done, Sir” Jarvis informed.

“So, what happened there?” Steve asked as Jarvis unplugged the wire from Peter's port and pushed the circular disk back down.

He pushed a button in his open ear and the wire slowly receded back to where it came from. He closed the doll ear and it gave a soft click.

“Jarvis attempted to obtain heavily protected files, probably to do with the Venom virus, and crashed in the process. It's official, the pass is the only route” Tony explained.

He gave Steve a glance and the blond realised he was purposefully being a little vague so Peter didn't work out the plan.

“Jarvis, could you get Steve's home address” Tony requested.

“Yes, Sir” He responded and turned to Steve, “Please say it and I'll record it”.

Steve spoke his address out loud as he watched Jarvis' irises go around again.

“Thank you. I've obtained Peter's contact details already so if we need to get in touch, the call will reach him. Likewise if you need to contact us, Mr Rogers. Peter has my details and can call me for you” Jarvis explained.

“Oh, really?” Steve asked Peter, who nodded.

“If you teach him well, Peter has a good learning system that will programme quickly” Tony explained, “I'm going to look over these files but let us know if there's any changes”.

“Right. Come on Peter, let's head back” Steve signalled for Peter to follow him out.

Jarvis opened the door for them and bowed his head as they left, “Thank you for coming and we look forward to working with you”.


	5. Steve Teaches

“So, what else do you remember?” Steve asked, setting down the coffee on the table.

“Nothing else, really. Just what I've said” Peter looked at the floor, “There was a building falling down and I jumped onto these people so they wouldn't get hurt. After a while, I heard people coming to the building and called out. They came and took the injured people and I asked them to help them. Next thing I know, I'd shut down and I was in the SHIELD base”.

“I see” Steve nodded. He really _didn't_ remember Oscorp.

There was a small silence, before Peter spoke up again, “I knew you were coming to get me”.

“Oh? How?” Steve looked surprised.

“Well for one, they told me I'd be living with a master called Steve Rogers. But I also remembered the name. _Something_ inside me, knew that name before I even met you” Peter explained.

Steve just stared, surprise still on his face. Eventually he spoke again, “Well...I'm not sure where or why. But we're working together so, I guess it would make sense you remember it from now on”.

“Of course” Peter nodded with a smile.

“Right, I'd better make some dinner” Steve smiled, getting up.

“I'll make it! I can make anything” Peter shot up next to him.

“Oh, er...it's fine, I can make my own dinner” Steve stuttered. 

“Oh can I make it? Just tonight? I want to say thank you for taking care of me and letting me make friends” Peter asked.

“Friends...?” Steve repeated.

“Yes. Mr Stark, and Mr Jarvis...and you” Peter confirmed.

“We're...your friends?” Steve mumbled.

“Yes...is that the wrong thing to call you?” Peter looked a little sad, “Should I alter that information?”.

“No Peter. That's right. We're your friends” Steve smiled.

“Good. Then please, let me make your dinner” Peter smiled back.

Steve sighed, still smiling. “Alright Petey, why don't you whip up some spaghetti bolognese? Nice and simple”.

“Okay, I'll get started. I just have to download the recipe from the internet” Peter began to walk over the kitchen.

Steve watched him and remembered something Tony told him earlier. 

_'If you teach him well, Peter has a good learning system that will programme quickly'._

“Peter?” Steve called and Peter stopped.

“Yes Steve?” He responded.

“Don't bother will the recipe. I'll teach you” Steve smiled, “Besides, the internet adds all kinds of thing to the mix. It's better from the heart”.

They headed to the kitchen and Steve guided Peter step by step. He made sure to include all the details, even down to changing spoons when it came to stirring. Tony was right, Steve didn't need to explain anything more than once. Peter picked it all up right away.

“This looks great Pete” Steve slapped Peter on the back in praise. 

“Really? Okay, understood. I now know how make Spaghetti Bolognese” Peter smiled, pleased.

“Do you know how to cook anything else?” Steve asked, interested.

“No, this is all I know” Peter admitted, “I--”. He stopped in mid-sentence and turned to Steve, “You have a phone call from Mr Jarvis”.

“Oh? Go ahead and answer it” Steve nodded.

“Okay, connecting...”Peter nodded back and the streaks of light started to shoot across his irises again. On the disks either side of his head, a timer began ticking up and his mouth moved along with the sound coming out.

“Hey Steve?” Tony's voice spoke.

“Tony? Hi” Steve greeted.

“Hey. Just thought I'd call and let you know some things I'd discovered in Peter's files” Tony greeted back, calmly.

“Oh great. I've just been teaching him how to cook Spaghetti” Steve smiled.

“I'm not surprised. He doesn't have much domestic software installed. Mainly just washing himself, cleaning offices or houses etc. There's no cooking or that kind of thing. You can tell he was meant to be a business unit” Tony explained.

“I see. So I'm going to have to show him those things?” Steve asked.

“Well, not necessarily. I could programme a couple of things but...” Tony began.

“...What?” Steve urged.

“Well...I'm thinking he may grow to trust you more if you teach him, rather than have him just _know_. Osborn obviously didn't want all his secrets spilt and installed software that gives Peter a sense of who to trust with information, and who not” Tony informed, while Peter's mouth moved along with it.

“Okay, then I'll teach him. It'll be a good challenge” Steve grinned a little.

“Alright. You should know I also found the software SHIELD installed for missions. It's the same they use on their other protection unit persocoms. It's quite rusty. Please, for the love of god, bring him to me and I will tighten up those screws. You should teach him your moves too, make him the best he can be. Civilian lives will be under his hands after all. Provided we succeed in this job”

“Alright, when do you want us over?”.

“Tomorrow, day-time? Any time is fine”

“Alright, I'll get Peter to drop Jarvis a message when we're on our way” 

“Sweet, see you then Captain”

“Captain?” 

“Yeah, you are the Captain of this mission, right?”

“Er...I guess?”

“There you go. See you tomorrow” Tony chuckled and his voice stopped.

“The call ended” Peter's voice returned.

“Did you hear that call Peter?” Steve asked.

“No, I don't listen during phone calls until my name is called” Peter explained. 

“Oh okay. Well, we're going back to the Starks tomorrow” Steve informed with a smile.

“Okay, I'll add it to the schedule” Peter smiled back, “What time should I put down?”.

Steve assumed this was just another measure of Peter's predictive software, “Erm...how about 11am?”.

“Okay, I've noted that. Visit to the Stark residence, 11 o'clock am” Peter confirmed.

 

When it came time to sleep, Steve had no idea how go about it. “How do persocoms sleep, Peter?” He asked.

“Well, we can sleep anywhere. Our sleep is just like humans, in a sense that we just go on standby until we're awoken. Some have alarms that they awake to and awake the humans for. Most sleep in beds like humans but we really can stay anywhere” Peter informed him.

“I see. Er, I guess what I was really asking was...where would you _like_ to sleep?” Steve asked with a half-smile, “If you want to sleep in my bed, I can sleep on the sofa”.

“That's fine” Peter shook his head and walked over to the storage cupboard, “I'll sleep here”.

“...In...the storage cupboard?” Steve raised his eyebrows. It was as big as a box bedroom but was still just a storage cupboard.

“Yeah, if that's okay” Peter nodded.

“Sure I guess...but why there?” Steve asked, perplexed.

“I'm not exactly sure. For some reason it just...feels right” Peter explained.

“Okay. Well erm, go ahead. There's blankets and pillows in there already so, help yourself. I've got some pyjamas in my room, wait here” Steve headed off across the living room. 

“Okay” Peter smiled and waited for him to get back. 

He took the clothes Steve gave him and changed into them while Steve took the others to the bathroom.

“Goodnight then Peter. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me” Steve smiled, still thinking about him sleeping in the cupboard.

“Alright. Goodnight Steve” Peter nodded and walked in, closing the door behind him.


	6. Tony explains

“Welcome back, Mr Rogers” Jarvis greeted as Steve and Peter walked past him.

“Thanks Jarvis, nice to see you again” Steve smiled and Jarvis smiled back.

“Same to you, Sir. You too, Mr Parker” He nodded.

“Call me Peter” The young persocom responded and then smiled, “I read that friends call each other by the names they like. I like my name”.

This made Steve smile and Jarvis answer, “Certainly, Peter. Might you be referring to 'nicknames'? The master has requested that you join him in the workshop today”.

He led them down to Tony's workshop and input the code to let them all in. “Sir, Mr Rogers and Peter have arrived” He alerted.

Tony finished wiping his hands and looked up, “Thank you, Jarvis. Hello again Captain, Petey-man”.

“Hello Tony, hope we didn't come too early” Steve greeted.

“Nah, I was awake so it's fine. I did expect you to come later but no complaints” Tony assured, “Alright, shall we get straight to business? Peter, could you come and lie on this table for me? Take off your clothes first”.

Peter obeyed and began peeling off his shirt and trousers while Steve turned his attention to Tony who was setting up screens next to said table, “So what's your plan for today?”.

“Well I think first thing's first, making any necessary repairs and upgrading those systems” Tony explained before looking back to the persocom and stopping momentarily, “Er, Peter!”.

Steve turned around to see Peter beginning to remove his boxers and jumped into action, “Peter! Not those. Don't take your underwear off unless you're told to...specifically. Tony just meant everything else”.

“Oh, noted!” Peter smiled, standing straight.

Tony gave a sigh, “Okay, come lie down Pete”. Peter lay flat on the table and it began to light up. A beam underneath the surface and a light from above began to scan him from top to bottom as Tony continued to tap away at one of the screens.

Jarvis stood at the end of the table and began to speak aloud, “Weight input, custom hardware confirmed. Scans highlight no external damage, just the expected wear from a daily unit”.

“Thank you, what year were his parts made?” Tony asked, looking at Peter now.

“Estimated 4 years ago” Jarvis answered.

“Okay, note that we may wanna swap out a few parts” Tony requested.

“Wait, does that mean he was made 4 years ago?” Steve asked, realising.

“There's a possibility that's just when his parts were made and he was later assembled but since he's one of a kind, I imagine the hardware was produced on special order and he was put together instantly. I would say he's four years old” Tony nodded, “You could try asking him”.

“Hey Peter?” Steve spoke up, “How old are you?”.

“I'm 1 day and 21 hours old” Peter answered with a proud smile.

Steve chuckled, “Right, thanks”.

“Just an extent of missing Oscorp data. All info on his booting is from his current start-up” Tony explained, “Peter, do me a favour and only announce your age in years after you reach one year”.

“Okay” Peter understood.

“Right, Steve? Class has begun so get ready to take some mental notes” Tony called, pulling out a wheeled chair for him and sitting on another surface himself”.

“Oh, okay” Steve nodded, taking the seat.

“As we already know, persocoms can do many things but in the right hands, can do much more. Jarvis here, is also my 'groundskeeper' if you will. He is the core and controller of my house. He's wirelessly hooked up to many appliances and electricals in here which allows me to control them through him. Jarvis, dim these room lights to 60% would you” Tony requested and as he had asked, the room became a little darker.

“Wow, that's amazing” Steve gasped, looking around.

“I can ask him to play music through a certain part of the house and other things. Like a remote control” Tony grinned.

“So, I'm assuming this is unique to Jarvis?” Steve predicted.

“Yeah, I came up with it and I only programmed Jarvis that way so none of my mobile units do that. I can however, programme Peter to do so, if you desire” The brunet offered while Steve smiled.

“As amazing as that is, my apartment doesn't have many electrical aspects Peter could control” Steve explained and Tony shrugged in defeat.

“Alright, no worries. Here's a question, do you have a TV?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course” Steve nodded.

“Okay good, so we don't have to set you up with any screens” Tony mumbled.

“Screens?” Steve blinked in confusion.

“Yeah, for when you need to see things. Like if you have a video call or you want to browse the internet. I could hook you up with a touch screen monitor if you want. It'll have to be old-school for your apartment but does the job and makes your job easier” Tony explained.

“Erm, I guess if it wouldn't be a problem...” Steve shrugged.

“Course not, I have some lying around. I was actually going to break them down to scrap so feel free to claim one. Now, Jarvis could you hook up to Peter and relay a scan of his installation packages to screen 2 for me” Tony commanded, jumping up and walking over to the screens again.

“Yes, Sir” Jarvis nodded as he walked over to Peter's left side and lifted up the ear-disk, plugging in the same wire from before.

As the screen filled with icons, Tony signalled Steve to come and stand next to him, “These are called packages for short. It's software installed in a persocom's system so they can perform certain tasks. Not to be mixed up with an OS which allows them to move at all. Without an OS, or operating system, they're nothing more than mannequins”.

“Oh I see. So this the software Peter has” Steve observed.

“Yeah, there's only basics on here. Usual stuff that I told you before. Now, recall I said that SHIELD had already installed a package for missions? Well, I'm going to update that with a version I tightened up” Tony explained as he began tapping again.

“Sir, that's protected data” Jarvis spoke up.

“Bypass it” Tony ordered instantly.

“Planning to get another scolding from Director Fury?” Jarvis sassed which made Steve smirk.

“Nope, he won't know. I didn't programme you to sass me, you know” Tony raised an eyebrow and Jarvis smirked, keeping quiet.

“That's what I wanted to ask, actually” Steve remembered, “What makes persocoms act so...human?”.

“Thinking of the old-school robots that all speak in monotone and walk with exaggerated limbs? No, persocoms have personality data installed in the OS when they are made. It makes them act a certain way and make choices based on this data. Although to be honest, some tend to act so smart when you're _pretty sure you didn't make them that way_ ” Tony aimed toward Jarvis who just closed his eyes, “I'm going to install a couple more domestic packages since Peter's lacking a little in that area”.

“Oh yeah, you did say you could tell he was a business unit” Steve nodded. 

“I still think I'm going to leave you to teach him the rest though. Talk to SHIELD about giving you a training room so you can teach him for public duty when he does get out into the field. You'll need to show him how to deal with people alongside how to deal with criminals” Tony informed and Steve took mental notes, “Now, shall we get onto getting rid of this Oscorp logo?”.

**

“Rogers, didn't think I'd hear from you for a while. You're still not due for work yet” Fury greeted as Steve entered his office.

“I know, Sir. I needed to talk to you” The blond informed.

“Where's Parker?” Fury asked, gesturing to a chair for Steve to sit down.

“He's with To—Mr Stark, getting work done. I'm just here on a quick errand before I go back for him” Steve explained.

“I see. What's the problem?” Fury questioned.

“No problem. I just wanted to request a training room so I can train Peter for the public field. Mr Stark suggested that by teaching Peter, it may aid our cause. He also thought it better that I teach him my particular skills” Steve shrugged.

“I see. That may work, whatever needs to be done. I'll organise a training for you as soon as possible” Fury nodded. 

“Thank you Sir” Steve sighed, “I also wanted to ask what kind of missions Peter would be placed with?”.

“Well, anything involving public protection and law enforcement. You know SHIELD is pretty underground but for Peter that will be different” Fury explained.

Steve nodded, “I understand, Sir. Then I'll try and teach him well”.

“I'm sure you will Rogers. You were quite the agent when you did public fields. Teach him the same compassion, skill and sympathy and he'll be fine with the people” Fury spoke honestly.

“Thank you, Sir. I'll try my best” Steve smiled, hope setting in.


End file.
